


motor oil and leather

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dean Winchester does not physically appear in this fic, F/M, M/M, POV Jessica Moore, Pegging, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Jess changes the oil in her car herself - her dad taught her how, and she likes taking care of things properly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	motor oil and leather

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to tag the relationships in this fic. I did my best.

Jess changes the oil in her car herself - her dad taught her how, and she likes taking care of things properly. Cleans the leather seats while she’s at it. When she walks into the apartment, wiping her hands on a rag and ready to shower off the smell of motor oil, she’s not expecting Sam’s immediate reaction.

Figures he must have been turned on by something else, but she’s always game when he is.

They’ve toyed with a finger up his ass before, something she usually has to coax her boyfriends to try but Sam’s always been an enthusiastic partner, so she’s not surprised when he begs for it this time. Is a little surprised when he begs for more, and he’s still begging when she’s got four fingers as deep as she can get them and maybe this boyfriend will actually be willing to try pegging, maybe even fisting, and that’s more than a little exciting.

Hearing him cry out “Dean” when he comes is like an ice cold shower, and Sam’s usually a generous and thoughtful partner but he doesn’t even notice and all she can do is hold him while he cries.

He doesn’t remember in the morning, and Jess wonders how many times he’s dreamed of his big brother walking in and fucking him, wonders how long she has with him before his brother steals him back. Tries to enjoy what time she has left with him and ignore the shadow of Dean hanging over her, and most of the time when she fucks Sam with a dildo (the he picked out and does it remind him of Dean?) it’s her name on his lips.

Most of the time. When she doesn’t smell of motor oil and leather, wrapping Sam in what she hopes are fantasies (knows are memories) of his brother.


End file.
